


Thunder and Being Late

by tyrionsvixen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Ugh, comment as you will and let me know, i didn't have it beta read or edited by anyone other than me so.., i haven't posted anything on ths site yet so i apologize if its bad, i needed to vent some sexual frustration and this is what happened, i'm super desperate, just..., my love life is tortuous and lacking, tell me how to improve, there is sexy time here if that is what you're looking for, this was a rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsvixen/pseuds/tyrionsvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a one shot. It might be hot? It involves thunderstorms (and Jean being afraid of them) and Marco having to work later than usual, which is upsetting for Jean. But I don't know what turns you on and I'm not a guy who has done the do with other guys so.. I tried? Feel free to criticize as long as it's somewhat constructive. And if you particularly enjoy it let me know and/or leave me requests for other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Being Late

The thunder outside raged with a muted fury. Being indoors muffled some of its fierce roar. Nevertheless, I whined a little and curled tighter into the blankets every time it struck. Thunder never did agree with me. I hoped Marco would get home soon, something at work had kept him longer than usual, and he called a few hours ago to apologize. Of course I had assured him it was okay, but that was before this fucking storm hit. I was caught completely unprepared for all of this shit. Especially the cold. Because the storm arrived with a cold front. It couldn’t be a normal storm, no. It had to bring thunder AND the cold. And now I can’t feel my toes. Fucking storm.  
Deciding that I have a sudden need for tea to warm my thoroughly chilled person, I grab the warmest blanket I can find and wrap it around me, heading out into the cold, cruel world. I grab a mug, but right as I begin to sift through the large variety of teas, I freeze. Because there are suddenly hands wrapping in a very seductive manner around my waist.

“Marco?” I managed to whisper.

At first the only response I get is the tightening of his arms around my waist, and a nuzzle into my neck, followed by a kiss just below my ear.

“Hey baby. I’m sorry I took so long at work. Somebody left us a huge mess to clean up in the customer service department, and we were treading carefully as to avoid being sued.”

He sighs heavily before whispering, “I missed you” in my ear. I carefully place my tea making items from before down on the counter and turn in is arms so I can see his heated gaze boring into my face (and the rest of me as well). My own arms move up to grasp at his biceps, before they slowly make their way up to his shoulders, and I arch my feet to be up on my tiptoes, so that we’re almost level in height.

“I missed you too, Marco. And I forgive you even though you left me here alone in this cold to fend for myself, with the thunder and everything,” I said as I moved a little closer, pressing the length of my body against his, my voice dropping to a sort of stage whisper that was probably an attempt at being seductive and failed miserably. 

“How are you going to make up for it?” I asked him.

The look in his eyes grew more heated (and a hell of a lot more mischievous), and while I was busy paying attention to his stupid freckles (those things are a lot more adorable than they have a right to be) he swooped me up into his arms bridal style and began to carry me towards our bedroom faster than should have been humanly possible. Dumping me brusquely on the bed, he quickly covered my body with his own, his lips met mine, his fingers ran through my hair, his back arched into the motion of his hips against mine. I whispered a quiet fuck against his lips, before taking one of them into my mouth and biting it. Marco groaned and pushed his hips down once, hard and fast, before sitting up very abruptly to start peeling his shirt off. Once he had it off he helped me with mine, and then I decided to help him with his pants. I pushed him back to crawl over him a little, whilst starting to unbutton his pants, moving to the zipper just as quickly. I pulled his pants and boxers both down slowly to reveal his throbbing cock. 

“Oh god, Marco,” I whisper before covering him with my mouth, taking him all in. Dear fucking god he tastes so good, and I tell him as much, in between my ministrations. I pop off and pay extra special attention to the head of his cock, kissing it, licking it all around, gently scraping my teeth across the top. Basically, driving him wild. I smile deviously as I start removing my own pants, freeing my aching member, and I stroke it a few times while looking at Marco sprawled out before me all undone in the most beautiful of ways. I move to prop myself over him, one of my hands intertwining with his, the other gripping his cock and dragging my thumb over the head. Marco’s head whips back with a short gasp, followed by a low moan. I can’t help myself as I increase the pressure and move to cover his neck in kisses, one of which is turning into a bite. I’ll leave my mark on him, this beautiful man, so everyone will know he’s mine. The thought turned me on even more, and after I was finished at his neck I placed a trail of kisses up to his ear and whispered, “Do you want my cock inside of you?” All I got in response was a long, low, whimpering moan. Probably because I had already grabbed the lube (which I conveniently kept hidden under my pillow) and slicked up one of my fingers to push into his entrance. His hands moved to cling to me, and the look in his eyes is desperate and pleading and wanting all in one. Groaning I move to cover his mouth again with my own, the kiss a sloppy combination of teeth and lips and tongues. Amidst the mess, I slip another finger into him, which doesn’t go unnoticed. He tosses his head back, and arches his back slightly, moaning out my name. 

“You like that, Marco? You want me to fuck you in your tight ass?? Is this what I get as payment for you being late? I might have to take a little more from you.”  
I say all this as I’m moving my fingers in and out of his tight little hole, watching him sweat and moan and writhe without mercy. Then, I get an idea. I reach over to the bedside table, and clumsily pull the drawer out, searching for the cock ring I know is in there. Once I find it, I pull it out and wave it at a very wanton Marco, who sees it through half-lidded eyes and groans before half covering his face. 

“Oh yes, Marco. I think this will work out just fine. I’m gonna fuck you slowly and I’m gonna fuck you good. And you’re gonna sit there and take it, and you can’t come until I feel nice enough to let you.”

Marco whimpers and peeks out from under his hand.

“Jean, please just fuck me already,” he lets out on a ragged sigh.

At this point I’m already three fingers into him, and I slide them out before lubing up my cock. I reach for Marco’s long legs and drape them around my shoulders before I place my head at his entrance. The cock ring in my hand is not forgotten, but I’m planning on playing that card later.

“You ready, baby?” I ask, looking down into his eyes.

His answer is an eager nod, and that’s all I need to push in.

I drive it in all at once, and we both freeze. 

Fuck, it feels so good. So tight. But I can’t say that. All I can manage is a low moan. Marco’s body shudders once and then he’s looking at me with desperation, pulling at my hair and whining at me to get on with it. I pull back out slowly, and then slam back in. He makes a high-pitched whine, almost like a scream (which, I’m not gonna lie, is fucking HOT). He moves to grab his cock, but I slap him away, slowly shaking my head. He whines again, lower this time, and waits obediently for my next move. I pull his hips up towards me in a sharper angle and lean myself over him for a deeper, better angle. I pull out and push back in in a slow rhythm that slowly builds up. In and out, in and out, Marco making sweet, little noises beneath me. I can tell he’s getting close, so I slow down again and place the cock ring in my hand securely on the base of Marco’s cock. He whimpers and tries to swat my hand away, but I won’t let him.

“Oh no you don’t. You were late today, remember?” I ask him, smiling down maliciously at him. I think about conceding a little. 

“It may not have been your fault, but you were late. Today was a bad day to be late, my love.”

He looks up at me before growling and reaching up for the nape of my neck, pulling me down into a rough kiss. So that’s how he wanted to play, huh? Dirty? I could play dirty. I finished the kiss and pulled out of him, pulling him forward as I sat back.

“Get on your hands and knees for me.”

“W-what?...”

“I said, get on your hands and knees for me, Marco. Please.”

He looks at me a little stunned. We haven’t done this position yet, so I’m not surprised. Once he complies with my request, I lean over him and start licking and nipping up and down his back, my hands trailing his slightly defined abdomen. 

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” I ask him, whispering it behind his ear. He nods and looks back at me, a coy smile on his face. I line myself up with his entrance again, my hands gripping his hips tightly. I push in quickly and he gasps. I’m guessing I hit the spot. I’m starting to lose my mind to my other head, which can only think about Marco’s tight little hole and how good it feels around my cock. I rock into him again and again, my pace getting a little faster with each thrust. I’m pounding into Marco so hard, I start to believe in the term ‘fucking someone’s brain’s out’ and I can think of nothing else. I feel myself start to get closer and closer, and Marco’s whining beneath me gets louder and more urgent. I decide to play the nice card now and pause just long enough to take the ring off. Then I push back in, hitting the spot, and I stay at that exact angle so I hit that spot again and again and I move my hand to pump Marco in time with my thrusts. I end up leaning over his back because I can barely hold myself up anymore; the pleasure is too much, my hips still bucking in at a haphazard and hurried pace. 

Marco comes before me. He screams so loud, that if we had any neighbours within a five-mile radius of us, they’d probably be calling the cops right now. And his scream begins with him saying my name, which is what sets me off. My vision blacks out and I ride out the waves of pleasure that crash through me and wreck my being again and again. As I finish the last few slow thrusts in, Marco is slumped forward, his breathing ragged and his heart racing. I pull out and collapse next to him, my arms reaching forward to pull him to me. He curls up against my chest and places a few sloppy kisses there while sighing contentedly. I press a few fervent kissing on top of his head, while trialing my fingers over his buzzed undercut, letting the hairs tickle the tips of my fingers. I pull up one of my legs and wrap it around him, forming a makeshift cocoon around my baby, my Marco. He’s already falling asleep, and I could swear I hear him say my name again before he does. The rain is still falling outside, but it seems the thunder has finally stopped. I curl tighter into Marco, and begin to relax, going into sleep mode.

“I love you, Marco,” I whisper into his hair. And I mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions?  
> Thoughts?  
> Comments?  
> Kudos?


End file.
